gleefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
It's All Coming Back to Me Now
It's All Coming Back to Me Now is song feautured in Nationals. It was performed by Rachel Berry and Jack Harmon at the National Show Choir Competition. The song was written by Jim Steinman and has been sung by various artists, most famously by Celine Dion and (later) Meat Loaf. Context The context of this song is two-fold. The first: Jack and Rachel are singing to their friends as means of telling them that everything that they have been through together has been worth it for that moment. The second: Jack and Rachel are confirming these beliefs to one another. Lyrics Rachel: There were nights when the wind was so cold, that my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window. Jack: There were days when the sun was so cruel that all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever. Jack and Rachel: I finished crying in the instant that you left. And I can't remember where or when or how, and I banished every memory you and I have ever made. Jack: But when you touch me like this… Rachel: …touch me like this… Jack: …and you hold me like that… Rachel: …hold me like that… Jack: I just have to admit that… Jack and Rachel: …it's all coming back to me! Jack: When I touch you like this… Rachel: …touch you like this… Jack: …and I hold you like that… Rachel: …hold you like that… Jack: It's so hard to believe but… Jack and Rachel: …it's all coming back to me… Jack: …now! Rachel: It's all coming back – It's all coming back to me now! Jack: There were moments of gold and there were… Jack and Rachel: …flashes of light! Jack: There were things I'd never do again but then they'd… Jack and Rachel: …always seemed right! There were nights of endless pleasure; it was more than any laws allow-baby, baby! If I kiss you like this… Rachel: …kiss you like this… Jack: …and if you whisper like that… Rachel: …whisper like that… Jack: It was lost long ago but… Jack and Rachel: …it's all coming back to me! Jack: If you want me like this… Rachel: …if you want me like this… Jack: …and if you need me like that… Rachel: …if you need me like that… Jack: It was dead long ago but… Jack and Rachel: …it's all coming back to me! It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me! I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me now! But you were history with the slamming of the door. And I made myself so strong again somehow. And I never wasted any of my time on you since then! Rachel: But if I touch you like this… Jack: …touch you like this… Rachel: …and if you kiss me like that… Jack: …kiss me like that… Rachel: It was so long ago but… Rachel and Jack: …it's all coming back to me! Rachel: If you touch me like this… Jack: …touch me like this… Rachel: …and if I kiss you like that… Jack: …kiss you like that… Rachel: It was gone with the wind but… Rachel and Jack: …it's all coming back to me now! Jack: It's all coming back – It's all coming back to me now! Rachel: There were moments of gold and there were... Rachel and Jack: ...flashes of light! Rachel: There were things we'd never do again but then they'd... Rachel and Jack: ...always seemed right! There were nights of endless pleasure; it was more than all your laws allow-baby, baby, baby! Rachel: When you touch me like this... Jack: ...touch me like this... Rachel: ...and when you hold me like that... Jack: ...hold me like that... Rachel: It was gone with the wind but... Rachel and Jack: ...it's all coming back to me! Rachel: When you see me like this... Jack: ...see me like this... Rachel: ...and when I see you like that... Jack: ...see you like that... Rachel: ...then we see what we want to see... Rachel and Jack: ...all coming back to me! Rachel: The flesh and the fantasies... Rachel and Jack: ...all coming back to me! Rachel: I can barely recall, but... Rachel and Jack: ...it's all coming back to me now! Rachel: If you forgive me all this... Jack: ...forgive me all this... Rachel: If I forgive you all that... Jack: ...forgive you all that... Rachel: We forgive and forget and... Rachel and Jack: ...it's all coming back to me now. Jack: It's all coming back to me now. Rachel: We forgive and forget... Rachel and Jack: ...and it's all coming back to me now! Trivia *In the Meat Loaf/Marion Raven version, Meat Loaf performed the beginning of the first verse. However, Soulless Warlock changed the order because of how much he loved the sound of Lea Michele's voice at the beginning of the song. Category:Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Duets